Or What You Will
by settlethescore
Summary: What if Viola, Duke, Sebastian, Olivia, Justin and Monique had all gone to the same school? Read on to see what would of happen then...Better than it sounds...Review Please
1. Chapter 1

She's the Man

_Based on She's the Man except everyone is together in one school…Illyria_

**Chapter 1:**

Justin Drayton ran towards the soccer field realising he'd be late for the tryouts. Turning the corner, he suddenly slammed into a blur of red and black, and fell to the floor.

"Ouch" muttered Justin.

"What, can't handle a little pain?" a voice taunted him. "Suck it up."

The voice belonged to a vivacious girl who wore a hood to conceal her face. However as she bumped into the charging bull, the hood fell right off to reveal…

"Man she's hot" thought Justin

"Excuse me?" demanded the girl. Justin winced, had he really said that out loud?

Suddenly Justin's smooth talking instincts took over. He stood up and offered her a hand.

"Hi, I'm Justin- Justin Drayton, sorry for knocking you to the ground like that but you have to be the prettiest girl I've ever had the pleasure of bumping into."

The girl resisted the urge to smirk. Trying to hit on her while she was down- was he? Still he was cute…

"Hi, I'm Viola, _Viola Hasting_" she imitated, jeering at him. "Save your pickup lines for some other bimbo cause even though you may be cute, I'm not falling for them, I'm pissed off because I got transferred from Cornwall to here, so get your eyes of my ass, because I'm late for soccer tryouts."

Justin's eyes widen when he heard the words soccer tryouts. "Shit I'm late."

"Me too, come on." She grabbed his hand and they raced down towards the soccer pitch.

When they just arrived the groups were half way through their warm up. Coach Dinklage saw them and screamed "Hastings! Drayton! Run like hell before I come after you!"

Viola needed no further prompting and ran. In the middle of their ten lap warm up, Duke Orsino eyes lit up as he saw a girl, a very… _pretty _girl, if not the most… _beautiful _girl he had ever seem. But then he mentally slapped himself. He would stay true to Olivia…even though he wasn't going out with her, and she barely knew he existed. This sophomore year was getting a lot more interesting.

As the ten laps slowly drew to an end, Dinklage's eyebrows rose. It was one of the new Hasting twins alright, but it was the female counterpart. Dinklage was not a sexist but had never had a girl tryout before.

As they sat down panting, Toby Belch and Andrew Cheek sidled up to Duke and asked "Who's the fine looking girl?"

"I dunno…I've never seen her before" answered Duke curiously.

Coach Dinklage started setting up the drills for the tryouts. "Alright boys…and girl. Shirts and skin. Shirts for the girl and skins for the lads. Viola winced as every single guy looked at her. She heard appreciative whistles and jeering. Her face flushed bright red. She brought her face up and angrily said, "If you guys don't watch out I'll implant a soccer ball between your legs." Duke chuckled, this girl was feisty, unlike most of the other girls in school. Duke's eyes started travelling down her body, and stopped suddenly as a soccer ball hit his thigh, terribly close his crotch. "Care to look again?" Viola glared. The whole bursted out in laughter and Coach Dinklage looked nodded admiringly. She would be fine.

"Come on sissies, get into a group of five, four of you make a square and pass the ball to each other, without letting the person in the middle intercept."

"Sir, I'm a goalie" Justin interrupted.

Coach Dinklage's looming face strode over and growled "And do you think that excuses you Nancy boy?" Justin flushed as went back to Viola.

Viola felt sorry for Justin and patted his back awkwardly. They found themselves grouped with Duke, Andrew and Toby. Viola smiled innocently at Duke, "Care for another soccer ball implant?"

Duke glared at her, as he introduced himself. Toby, well aware of Duke's temper glared at her too, as he introduced himself. Andrew smiled at her reassuringly and shook her hand. Viola smiled at Andrew, while Duke couldn't but help notice when she smiled it lit up the field…he mentally slapped himself again. What was this girl doing to him? He had to stay true to Olivia. There was only one spot for one girl to occupy Duke's thoughts and that spot was already taken. It didn't mean however, that he couldn't check out other girl. Still she _was _terribly attractive…

The soccer tryouts were long, and tyring. At the end of the tryouts, Viola was resting on Justin's shoulder. Instinctively, Justin's arm went around her shoulder. Coach Dinklage blew his whistle. "You, boy" He barked at Justin. "You say you're a goalie?" Justin nervously nodded. "Prove it." He raised his voice.

"All of those trying out for the attacking half of the team- attacking mid-fielder, centre mid-fielder, wingers, strikers and centre forwards line up" Dinklage bellowed. "Time to test our goalie."

Viola made her way towards the attacking line, and whispered good luck to Justin. Justin gave her a feeble smile and made his way into the nets. Toby went first, as his toe bashing kick sent the ball straight into the arms of Justin. Andrew went next, feinting left then right, levered the ball up with his heel and kicked it to the top left hand corner of the net.

Justin saw through the feints, and got ready as the ball left the ground. Justin saw that Andrew's hips pointed to the right so Justin leaped to the left, intercepting the ball with his outstretched hands.

Dinklage's eyebrows rose, and looked mildly impressed.

Andrew looked disappointed and Viola went to comfort him. Duke looked at her as she left her spot next to him to comfort Andrew.

"Bad luck" Viola said.

"He's a good goalie" replied Andrew trying to smile. Andrew hugged her briefly and gestured that she should get back in line for her turn.

"That was nice of you" Duke said quietly.

"That's what friends are for" she shrugged. Duke smiled and Viola noticed how good looking he was. She smiled back. Time seemed to stand still…it was just the two of them on the field…before Viola came to her senses and shook her head quickly and mentally got herself ready for her turn.

Ball after ball, Justin stopped them all. Soon it came down to two players left- Duke and Viola.

Duke went first, and dribbled the ball with fluid control towards goal. As he approached, Justin started to get anxious about when he would kick the ball.

Closer and closer, Duke came, and when he got halfway into the penalty box, he flipped and did his signature bicycle kick.

Justin wanted to throw up, as he recognised the kick, as the ball speeded with pace and spin, towards the right pocket of the goal. He gritted his teeth and rushed to try to make it to the spot the ball was heading for. His arm reached the ball but it was too late, the ball sailed through but out of instinct Justin's foot came up and knocked the ball from it's course.

A stunned silence, meet the players. No goalie had ever before stopped Duke's kick before. Dinklage nodded approvingly and gave Justin a rare grin. Justin's smile grew bigger and bigger, as he swaggered up to Duke and shouted "Too good!"

Duke's face grew red with anger, and felt himself panting, controlling all his urges to hit the face leering at him. As he made his way back to the line, he couldn't look at anyone's face. Viola felt sorry for him, and patted him.

"Bad luck" she smiled apologetically.

Duke's dark face as looked up at her wiped the smile off her face. "Bad luck? Lets see if you can do better" he hissed.

As soon as he said the words, Duke regretted them, as shock and fear flashed across her face.

"Fine," Viola retorted. She walked away before Duke could utter an apology.

She lined up the ball against her heel, as she slowly dribbled the ball, she was so incensed after talking with Duke, she didn't see the puddle of mud in her way. As she charged through the puddle, her foot gave way as she slipped and the ball ricochet off her foot at a weird angle, and spun furiously towards the top left goal. Justin was stunned that she could kick this well and it was too late as the ball hammered into the net.

A greater silence met the players, and Coach Dinklage nodded and smiled, and the top eleven players suddenly became crystal clear in his mind.

He walked into the middle of the pitch, and called all the players in. "Congratulations. It makes coach proud to see the level of dedication and commitment being displayed today. The team list will be listed on the display board in the gym tomorrow."

"Hit the showers, and get a good night's sleep, you deserve it."

"Hey Viola, want to join us in the showers?" taunted Toby, showing off his six pack. Viola walked up to him seductively swaying her hips and when she came so close to him that they were nose to nose, she slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for" Toby yelped.

"Sexual harassment you pervert" Viola smirked. Duke walked up behind her and turned her around to face him. "Viola, I'm really sorry about what I said before, it was the heat of the moment."

Viola didn't hear most of it as she was concentrating on his sweaty…shirtless six pack, but jerked herself out of her day dream when she heard the words, "I'm sorry."

She looked up into his face and shrugged her shoulders, and said "That's okay, your opinion doesn't matter a lot to me anyway." She walked off and left him standing out in the middle of the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Viola struggled to find her way back to her room and regretted not taking Andrew's offer of showing her to her room. Suddenly a pair of hands covered Viola's eyes as she heard a deep voice say "Guess who"

"Sebastian" sighed Viola, relieved. "I though you were you know some perverted jock because you should have seen the way the boys were staring at me, when I showed up for soccer tryouts."

"Oh Vi, they weren't hitting on you or anything, cause I wouldn't let anything happen to my _baby_ sis."

"Stop rubbing it in, Sebastian; you're only two minutes older. Anyway, everyone knows I _am _the smarter and prettier one."

Sebastian looked offended, as he mock wrestled her to the ground. Viola squealed and laughed as she tried to push Sebastian off her.

"Excuse me…am I interrupting something?"

They both looked up to see a bald man peer down at them, as he extended a hand towards both of them. "I'm Principal Gold…Horatio Gold. Anyway I just wanted to make sure that you were alright…"

"Yes sir, we're okay" answered Viola for both of them.

"Yes, well then remember abstinence is the key between male and female sexual tension. Abstinence is the key. Abstinence is the key…" drawled Principal Gold trailing away.

"Ewww…Sebastian I like you…but not in that way" mocked Viola.

"Awww…that's a shame because I was going to tell you about how I felt…about how I felt your butt!" Sebastian burst out laughing.

Viola glared at him, and snapped "Room 344. Help me find it."

Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "Room 344? Vi, that's the next corridor away from mine."

Viola groaned. "So does that mean there's a chance I'll get to see boys run up and down the corridor naked when I come and visit you?"

Sebastian cringed at the thought but nodded. Viola squealed "We're gonna be neighbours, we're gonna be neighbours…"

"Alright I'll help you find your room, do you mind stopping by my room so I can drop of a few things?"

Viola shook her head and bounced her way as she followed Sebastian to his room. He opened the door to reveal his room mate…Duke.

Viola stopped short and point at him. "You!"

"Whoa" intervened Sebastian, "You two know each other?"

"You can say that" Viola glared.

"I said sorry didn't I?" challenged Duke, his eyes flashing. "But obviously my opinion didn't matter a lot to you anyway."

Viola was beginning to retort when Sebastian grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. "I'm gonna step out of the line of fire and drag my sister away."

"Your sister? My sympathies" muttered Duke.

"Well I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I kicked your ass during the soccer trials!" Viola walked away smirking.

"You tripped and you know it."

Viola stopped short. A dangerous gleam shone in her. Duke gulped. He had gone too far and he knew it.

Viola walked up to him, and Duke wasn't surprised if a slap came his way. So he was surprised when he looked up and saw sadness in her eyes. She walked away slowly following Sebastian who was shooting pointed looks at Duke, telling Duke '_We'll talk about this when I get back.'_

Viola was silent on the short journey to her room. "Vi?" tried Sebastian. No answer. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. Inside, her roommate, was…was…suddenly Sebastian couldn't breath; he was looking at the most…amazing girl he had ever seen. Viola briefly hugged him good night, and went to the adjourning bathroom.

"Sebastian" he introduced, "Sebastian Hastings."

"Olivia," she smiled, "Olivia Lennox."

"Hey Olivia, can you keep an eye out for my sister? She's a bit…down at the moment"

"Sure. That's nice of you, to care about your sister that way. Most guys wouldn't even look twice at their sister."

"Anyway I gotta go. G'night Olivia. Night Vi," he called.

"Night Sebastian" they both called.

As soon as Sebastian left, Viola entered the room. "Hi, I'm Olivia, "she said extending a hand. "I know I should be minding my own business but are you alright?"

Viola shook her hand and smiled gratefully at Olivia. "Hi, I'm Viola- Sebastian's twin sister. I'd be alright if some stupid jock named Duke would leave me alone."

"Duke huh? Well I'm not surprised. Almost every single girl in school wants to go out with him, or jump in his pants." Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"What about you?" asked Viola.

"Well, the last time I kissed him he forgot to mention a certain part of his mouth was overactive…"

Viola liked Olivia immediately. Olivia was easy to along with and was a nice person, Viola whispered to her "The only reason he yelled was because I outscored him in soccer tryouts today."

"Did you?" Olivia looked impressed. "Duke is like…the soccer star in our school. You're my hero" she battered her eyebrows exaggeratingly.

The girls gossiped for the rest of the night and fell asleep round one in the morning.

Viola felt a pillow smash into her face. Her eyes flew open and there was Olivia, her face filled with glee as she repeatedly smacked Viola with pillow shouting "Wake up, wake up!"

Viola hobbled into the showers, and quickly dressed. Her stomach growled. "When's breakfast?" she moaned grabbing her stomach.

"Too late. Class starts in 10 minutes. Come on, I'll show you around. You're in all my classes."

"Thanks" Viola said gratefully. They headed to the biology classroom first. Sebastian sat with Duke, Toby and Andrew. Andrew waved when he saw Viola, and she gave him a smile and waved back.

Toby smacked Andrew at the back of the head. "Dude!"

"What?"

"Why were you waving to her?"

Duke was staring at her, the way her mouth moved and how her tongue slipped out of her mouth for the briefest of seconds before…

Andrew was spared from the interrogation as the biology teacher walked around the classroom holding out a jar, saying "Take a slip of paper, this person will be your lab partner for the remainder of the year."

Duke quickly read his. With a sinking stomach, he read "Viola Hastings." Duke groaned, "This is going to be great."

When Sebastian glared at him, Duke stuttered "Really great."

Andrew caught a bit more than apprehension in Duke's voice and decided to milk it for all it was worth. "Why do you care? You never cared about what a girl though about you or making a girl upset before."

Duke was stunned momentarily. "I...ummm…well it _is _Sebastian's sister."

Andrew chuckled. Good liar, but completely bullshit neverless.

Viola looked quickly when her name was called, and sunk back down when she saw that it was Duke who had called her name. She banged her head repeatedly against her biology book. Olivia noticed her reaction, laughed and tried to comfort her. "It's not going to be that bad" she whispered.

"Sometimes when the room gets really hot, he takes off his shirt." Viola glared at Olivia as she giggled and headed off to her lab partner, Sebastian, _her brother. _

Olivia walked over and smiled. "Hello again."

Sebastian smiled. "Hi." They continued to smile at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes, when a boy nearby grabbed a piece of paper near from Sebastian and shouted "No paper near the Bunsen burner."

Olivia grabbed the paper and cheekily said "What's this? Poems? Lyrics?"

"It's mine…don't read it" moaned Sebastian.

"Wake up, I've been waiting for you…" Olivia's voice trailed off. When she did look up again, her eyes were glassy, as she choked out "These are really good…so honest…"

Sebastian, thoroughly embarrassed, muttered a small thanks, while his face was burning red.

"I wrote songs too, Olivia" whined the strange boy. Putting on a falsetto, he screeched and shrieked his way through Sebastian's lyrics.

Trying not to cover her ears, Olivia with looking at him quickly said "Really Malcolm, that's great."

Over at their table, Viola caught Duke staring at Olivia. A sensation rose through her chest but she couldn't quiet place it. "Looks like some has a crush…" Viola sang.

Duke's face became beet red. "Quit blushing" hinted Viola smirking. "That's lame."

"Shut up, I'm not blushing" mumbled Duke looking away. He looked up at Viola and thought he saw disappointment flash past her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it was there.

"Come on lets get to work." Viola suggested briskly, not looking at him. Duke sighed, and he went over, and put an arm on her shoulder. An ocean of sighs drifted through the room as Viola turned around to see Duke standing in front of her. She sighed "What do you want? Maybe to tell the whole class I tripped?"

"No" Duke sighed.

"I really am sorry. I went…to far with that one."

"Sorry doesn't cut for everything Duke. This takes more than sorry to make it up."

"I thought my opinions don't matter. Why would you need something more than a sorry if my opinions didn't matter?" With each question Duke came closer and closer to her. Viola found her air supple cut off, she was struggling to breath.

"Why…unless my opinions actually…" Viola desperately searched for something she could throw at Duke…anything to make him stop from getting too close to her…and to the truth. She picked an organ from the frog they had being dissecting and used the knife and flicked it at him. Viola wished she had a camera for the expression on Duke's face a frog lung or spleen landed on his lab coat. Duke picked up the organ and flung it back to Viola. Viola picked up another organ and was about to throw it when the teacher snatched it out of her hand. "Duke, Viola" she said icily. "Detention this evening. Meet me at this classroom at eight pm sharp."

The bell rang and spared Viola from the applause coming her way. Sebastian fought his way over, with a look of admiration shining from his eyes. "That was fantastic Vi, "he chortled. "I'm so proud of you"

Viola grinned as she walked up to Olivia. Olivia smirked at her. "Didn't waste time flirting with Duke I see."

"I didn't" but Viola realised that it was no use protesting. Olivia led her to the cafeteria when she remembered that the soccer tryout results were pinned in the gym today. She told Olivia and quickly left, following Duke…at a distance of course.

She found a large group of people crowding around the board and pushed her way through. She scanned for her name...but it wasn't there. She frowned. She scanned again, more slowly until at last she found her name. But her name wasn't under the first string's list…it was under reserve first string's.

Viola felt shocked, the weight was sinking to her knees. Her world…was spinning out of control. Soccer was the only thing was good at, and cared about. But now… Viola felt her eyes filling up with tears. Without looking at anyone, she slipped away and ran…not caring wherever her feet took her.

PLEASE REVIEW and give suggestions- help me make this story better.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED**

**Chapter 3:**

Duke saw her face. Duke saw her run. Duke remembered what it was like to have hopes built up high then have them come crashing down.

Viola heard footsteps running behind her. She stopped in an empty classroom, lunch forgotten. There tears coursed down her face, and she cried until she felt it was impossible to shed another tear. She was to wrapped up in her own tears, that she didn't notice a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, comforting her. She looked up to see who the person was, and was shocked to see it was Duke.

"Duke…"she choked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking out…I mean checking up on you" he said flustered. Viola's eyes narrowed when she heard 'check out' but soften- Duke had done a very nice thing to run after her like that…even after what happened in biology. She smiled at the memory.

"Viola…" Duke asked.

"Yes Duke?" Her voice echoed vulnerability and uncertainty. "Don't worry about not making it…"

Viola's eyes flashed as her temper took over, "Don't worry, don't WORRY!" she screamed. "Soccer is the only thing I am ever good at and ever cared about. You don't know what it's like to have the only dream you got taken from you" she shouted.

"HOW would you know?" bellowed Duke. Viola shrunk back. "How would you know?" he repeated more gently. "I know what you're going through Vi. I know what it is like to have nothing. I went through the same thing you did last year."

Viola looked up, shocked from his confession.

"I didn't go to class for days. I didn't eat for days. I…virtual gave up everything I had and pushed everyone I knew away. But you know, one day I just…thought I'd try to work on why I didn't do so well. So day after day, I practise and…this year…I made it to the team."

A broad smile found its way to Duke's face and Viola though it made him look more attractive…if that was possible. Ignoring that feeling she smiled at feebly, "Thanks for that. I didn't know how I would have gotten through that without you."

Duke's arms felt very comforting around her. Around her… his arms were still around her. Her face flushed. "Um…Duke?"

"Yeah Vi?"

"Could you get your arms off me?" Duke's face flushed red. He quickly extracted his arms from her waist and stood awkwardly facing.

"I guess…I guess I'll see you tonight."

"What…oh yeah. In detention." Duke smiled.

"See you."

"See you."

"Where were you" Olivia demanded. "You disappeared off during lunch and…" Then Olivia saw Viola's face. "Oh my god are you ok?"

Viola nodded. "Yeah thanks to Duke."

"Duke? As in the you-outscored-him-in-soccer-trails Duke?"

"Yep"

"Tell me everything." Olivia couldn't believe that Duke could be this…caring towards someone. Since last year, Olivia had been well aware of Duke's discreet but obvious stalking of her. It was funny but was starting to get annoying. Thankfully he had moved to someone else…she hoped.

"I told you, you really don't waste time flirting do you?" Olivia jibed at Viola hoping to get a reaction out of her. Viola blushed leaving Olivia smirking and Viola refusing to answer anymore questions about the incident.

"Dude, where were you? You missed English and…"

"I was busy…" Duke smiled at the memory of Viola with her hair all over her face…

Detention that night was very awkward with the pair only talking when they needed to. They were cleaning the windows, as previously the frog organs had flown everywhere. Finally Viola couldn't take the tension anymore. "Hey Duke…"

"Yeah Vi…?" he turned to face her.

"I think we got off to a bad start… How about we start over…as friends?" Duke smiled.

"Okay, Vi. And as your _friend _I advise you to talk to Coach Dinklage about where you went wrong in yesterday's tryouts. "

"Why?"

"So you can work on where you need to improve. I'll coach you if you want…"

"Really Duke?" She went up to him grinning broadly an hugged him. "Thank you!"

Duke felt pleased with himself. He just wanted to make her happy. Her arms were a nice fit around his neck, like they _belonged_ there. He felt dizzy suddenly as Viola let go and walked back to her bucket.

"Duke?"

"Eh?"

"As your _friend _I would advise you to DUCK!" as a sponge heavy with water splattered Duke's shirt. Duke looked up and saw the playful smile on Viola's face and his own face lit up. He took his shirt off, and briefly Viola gasped and admired his chest before jerking her eyes away and saw a sponge was heading her way. She quickly ducked. While she was being distracted with the sponge Duke crept up behind her and tipped the contents of the bucket on her. Soapy water cascaded down her back as she struggled to get up. She wiped the foam from her face and charged after Duke who was laughing hysterically with her own bucket. She tripped and as Duke turned around he let his arms catch her. However somehow Viola's weight had magnified and her weight had caused Duke to fall down with her.

Viola landed on top of Duke and mentally congratulated him for have such a hard chest. Duke couldn't stop laughing as his thumb wiped off more soap from face. Her eyes caught his, as Duke caught himself moving closer and closer to closer the gap between them…

"WHAT is going on here!" demanded the biology teacher. "We were done cleaning the windows so we did the floors as well" lied Viola quickly.

"Well just hurry and get out. It's nearly curfew." Viola didn't need anymore encouragement. She picked up herself and hurtled out of the room. Duke followed her, and caught her. "Listen Vi, its not gonna be awkward between us again is it?"

Viola gave him a flirtatious smile. "If it is then I can think of other ways to break the tension." Duke felt his throat go dry and laughed with her as he bade her goodnight, knowing things between were not ever going to be this kind of awkward again.

Justin was feeling particularly confident that Coach Dinklage was going to make him captain as he went out to check the board the next day. After all, he _did_ stop Duke's kick. That in Justin's head, that merited captaincy. 'However, when he got to the board, he saw that the Coach Dinklage had seemed to forgotten to select a captain. Wait…the captain was TBD…who was that…? 'You idiot,' Justin grinned to himself, TBD was _to be decided. _

The bell rang. It was time for class. "Out of my face, you can't touch this face…I'm Ninja!" shouted Justin.

Yes, life was good for Justin Drayton. He had everything…everything…except…

"Hi Viola."

"Hey…" Viola looked annoyed as she on her way to Dinklage's office. She had slowly been preparing herself for what to say to the coach.

"Look this is a bad time for me, can you tell me later?"

"Yeah sure…Did you make the squad? I did. I couldn't believe it! Actually I could. I did stop Duke's kick after all…"

"Yeah, that's great Justin, later" Justin watched as she walked away and met Duke outside coach's office. They smiled at each other tentatively and walked in. Duke shot Justin a hateful glare and walked in with her.

Viola had never felt more nervous. She felt as if the contents from breakfast were threatening to burst up. She paused. "I can't do this" she panicked and tried to run away. She would have succeeded, if Duke hadn't been in the way. As she slammed into his chest again, Viola's mind went blank for a few seconds. Duke tutted, "My, my you seem to be doing that a lot lately. We might have to permanently attach my chest to yours." As Viola flushed a deep red, she decided to see how far she could push him. She ran her fingers against his face, smoothing his cheeks and as Duke closed his eyes, she slapped him. Duke opened his eyes and mocked glared at Viola. He grabbed her- and in his mind admired her curvy body, and dragged her inside Coach Dinklage's office. Viola squealed as she went through the door, as Duke was laughing.

"Do that somewhere else please." said Coach Dinklage with his cold eyes closed.

Duke gaped and promptly dropped his load. Viola fell to the floor with a thud. She picked herself up and glared at him. "I uhh… gotta go. Good luck Vi." And with that Duke raced off.

"Chicken" muttered Viola, quickly forgetting her moment of panic from before.

"Hastings! Are you in here to see me or are you just here to waste my time?" demanded Dinkalge.

"Well sir…I uhhh… was wondering…you know…uhh…" Viola stuttered.

"Why you didn't make the squad" completed Dinklage. He sighed. "I think you know why Hastings. You know the reason. And now you know I know. I saw what happened at the tryouts. There is no use hiding it."

"But soccer is the only thing I care about…it's what I live for! Why are you taking this away from ME?" Viola didn't intend on screaming but by judging how high her voice was, she guessed she wasn't exactly calm either.

"You don't think that soccer is more than just a game for other people? People worked hard to get on this squad, Hastings. I'm sure Orsino has already told you his story, and let me give you some advice: If you want a place on this squad you have to show me that you are willing to fight for it. Now run along Hastings."

"No Vi, like this you bend the ball like this" Duke explained as the ball spun easily from his left foot to right.

"I'll never get this" groaned Viola flopping to the ground.

"Come on" encouraged Duke, "Just a few more. You can be THAT unfit." Viola glared.

"You woke me up at 4.30 this morning. You made me run 15, FIFTEEN laps around the soccer pitch. You made me kick soccer balls will my HEEL. I've kicked so many soccer balls I'll probably start kicking out of instinct everything that is big and round, starting with your butt. I stink, from not having a shower, and when I do have a shower, its COLD!"

Duke chuckled. Then his eyes narrowed. "I don't have a big round butt."

Viola grinned. "Yes you do, you could probably crack a walnut with that ass!"

Duke growled. Viola slumped to the ground. "Urgh, I can't even walk anymore more."

"I guess I have to carry you then…or I can leave you here…" Duke grinned evilly.

"No, no, no don't leave me here…" Viola whimpered. Duke relented. Who could resist such a cute face?

He picked up Viola with his arms. Viola was well aware of how close there faces were suddenly. Their faces got closer and closer…

"Oh, we here" Duke announced. Disappointed, Viola forced a smile and then ran into her room, breathing heavily, wondering about what just happened.

Justin could see the whole thing from his room in the corridor. His eyes narrowed, as he vowed to get Viola, the need growing more then before.

Hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW

Much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED:

**Chapter 4:**

Viola, hiding safely in her room, wondered what was wrong with her. Why did she get excited when Duke was around her? Why couldn't she breathe when he was around her?

"Looks like someone's got it bad" teased Olivia.

"What?" mumbled Viola not paying attention.

"Look, Duke is stripping naked out in the soccer field."

"Where?" exclaimed Viola rushing to her window. Olivia snorted. "Yep, you go it bad."

"What have I got bad?" aggravated Viola.

"A crush on Duke stupid" smirked Olivia. "Except this time it's different."

"How?"

"Duke actually likes you back."

Viola blushed, before looking pointedly at Olivia, "Don't think I don't notice you too. I know who you have a crush on" smiled Viola. Olivia dropped to her knees and started praying the Viola hadn't caught on, but it was hopeless, Viola had seen the way her brother and Olivia had looked at each other.

"You like my brother, you like my BROTHER!" shouted Viola joyfully. "No I don't" protested Olivia, "Not in that way."

Viola raised an eyebrow. "Not a word" hissed Olivia.

Outside his sister's dorm, Sebastian stood there breathing heavily. He had heard Viola's accusations at Olivia- he smiled at the though of Viola jumping up and down her bed, but then he heard Olivia say it wasn't true. He though he read the signs right. He though Olivia liked him a little more than friends. "Obviously," he thought bitterly, "I was wrong."

He walked back to his dorm sadly, but sadness was replaced by reality. "If she doesn't like me, it's time to move on" he thought. He walked into his room and saw Duke le on his bed looking daze. "What's wrong?" he asked Duke.

"Well…uh…I can't really talk about with you…" stammered Duke.

Sebastian grinned, despite the lousy mood he was in. "It's alright with you?" checked Duke.

"Yeah, but if you do anything to make her cry…you gonna get more than a soccer ball transplant" grinned Sebastian.

"No, offence dude, but you can't even kick straight" protested Duke grinning.

Sebastian bared his teeth. "Who said I had to remove you balls by kicking you?"

The next afternoon during English, Olivia tried to talk to Sebastian. She felt hurt and confused, when Sebastian remained distant, cool and polite. She tried to talk to him, but every time she cornered him, he always had an excuse to be somewhere else. "Are you alright" asked a frustrated Olivia when he tried to run away from her again. "Just peachy" muttered Sebastian trying not to look into her face. Sebastian could see that he was hurting her with his behaviour- and it was killing him inside, but what could he do? He couldn't risk getting close to her again.

The next few days Viola waited patiently for Duke as he tried to gather the courage to ask her out. Sure they hung out together, watching movies or practising soccer- she had a good time but she was growing tired waiting for Duke. However, a week after the soccer pitch incident, Viola got tired of waiting. She sighed sadly. Maybe Duke didn't feel the same way after all.

Olivia was sad to see Viola like that, and Viola was furious the way her brother was treating her best friend. "Hey, Olivia"

"What?"

"You know, I'm sick of moping around. Come on Olivia, let's do something that make them regret not asking us out. "

"It's casual clothes day tomorrow. We could…"

"Oh my god, Olivia you could pass off for being my sister!"

"You know, since it's casual clothes, do you think that Duke might come topless?"

"Shut up"

The next day, as Viola and Olivia walked into class, they received many whistles of appreciation from the boys of their class. Duke and Sebastian's jaw dropped, as Olivia and Viola paraded into the class wearing red and blue hater tops and matching white _short_ skirts. Viola grinned at Olivia who smiled back appreciatively watching with pleasure as Sebastian tried to wipe away his drool. Sebastian quickly came to his senses and dragged Viola out of the classroom. "What are you doing Vi?" Sebastian questioned, looking at her sternly.

"The question should be what are _you _doing to Olivia? She's been nothing but nice to you, and maybe she even liked you, but now that's about to change." Viola stormed back into class.

Duke sat in his chair, unable to get his eyes off Viola. She looked so innocent and sexy at the same time. "Hi Duke" smiled Viola seductively running a finger down his neck. Duke gulped and wished the other boys would stop staring, but then again he couldn't do anything about it, she wasn't his…

He made his mind, he would ask her out, here, right now. He stood up and started to walk towards her when he saw Justin, walk up to Viola and hand her a bunch of flowers. "Oh Justin" Viola smiled, "These flowers were bigger than yesterday's ones."

Duke's fist curled. How could _Drayton_ give _Viola _flowers? Drayton was going to get it coming to him on the soccer field.

"Viola, would you like to go out to dinner with me at Cesario's say on Friday night?"

Viola shot Duke a look before turning back to Justin, saying "Sure, I'll see you then."

Class couldn't be over soon enough for Duke. As soon as the bell rang, he cornered Viola, "Isn't Friday nights _our _movie nights?" he asked hurt that she forgot about the weekly occasion.

"Yes but Duke, I haven't been on a _date_, you know, and I've been waiting for a _date_ all year, I mean can you believe he _asked me out_? Finally I can _go out_" smiled Viola.

"But…but…come on Vi, except for class and soccer practise I hardly get to spend any time with you."

"Well…since Justin asked me out that would make him my _boyfriend_ and you know…"

"Does that mean we're not gonna get any time together?"

"I don't know…why do you care so much?" Viola had been heavily emphasising on words she had been wanting to hear over the past week from Duke but still, as ever, Duke couldn't take a hint if his life depended on it.

"I don't know why I care so much Vi…maybe that's what friends are for?" replied Duke coldly as he walked away.

Viola sighed. She wasn't sure if accepting a date with Justin was the best idea. But it sure made Duke jealous though. Jealous like hell.

Lunch came, Viola usually sat with Duke, Olivia, Toby, Andrew and Sebastian, but today she decide to sit with Justin and his friends. He wrapped an arm around her, but the gesture only reminded her of how Duke would always do it instinctively, and Duke's arm felt so right on her shoulder.

Duke bit angrily into his apple, as he watched Justin drape an arm over Viola's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel that Justin had invaded his territory.

Conversation flowed at their lunch table, but Duke suddenly realised that most of the time, he spent talking to Viola.

Sebastian tried several times to talk to Olivia during the day, but she ignored his attempts of trying to talk to her. Sebastian winced. He deserved he guessed. The words Viola shouted at him this morning he had really taken to heart. Olivia smiled with satisfaction, he got what deserved for putting her through the same treatment for the past week. Feeling bored, as she usually talked to Sebastian she decided to spice things up a little a drive the jealousy game up a little more. "Oh my god, isn't that guy cute." The group of boys turned to look at her. "Umm sorry to remind you Olivia, but we're all guys" Andrew smiled at her.

"Opps I forgot _Viola _isn't here" she smirked and surveyed the results of her handy work. Duke's face had become more stonier than before if possible, and Sebastian turned at the offending guy and glared.

After lunch, Viola found Duke, and sat down beside him. "Hey" she said softly, "Just because I'm going out with Justin doesn't mean I'll forget about you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off with Justin.

Duke fingered the spot where she kissed him, as warmth spread through his body. Then the warmth faded away, as the reality hit Duke. He was too late. She was already gone with someone else.

Sebastian wondered around the corridor where Viola and Olivia shared their room. He spotted Viola, pulled her aside and whispered "Can we talk?"

Sebastian looked weary, his voice seemed edgy. Viola went over. "Sure, what's wrong Sebby?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "It's Sebastian, not Sebby."

"Whatever Sebby, now tell me what you want, before I go into that room."

"What's wrong with Olivia? Is there something wrong, because she hasn't been talking to me."

Viola shot Sebastian a glare. "Now you know how it feels. Not a nice feeling is it?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian looked confused.

Viola couldn't believe him. "What do I mean? Think about what you've been doing to Olivia the past two weeks. Now compare it to today. Look familiar?"

Sebastian winced, "But I thought she didn't like me."

Viola gaped. "Don't like you, she's been _crushing_ on you! Noticed the word _been_."

"I heard your conversation" Sebastian countered.

"Which one?" Now Viola looked confused.

"The one…" started Sebastian looking angry.

"Oh no, I swear I'm did not have pregnancy test kits with me, it was just to make Olivia get out of the bathroom quicker" a flustered Viola said.

Sebastian shot her a look. "Not that one, the one where you said she liked me, but I HEARD her. She didn't like me so I figured I should back off a little, you know…give her space."

Viola clapped her hand across her mouth. "What were you doing listening t our conversations? If you had to know, had you stayed, you would of heard her break down and hear her confess that she did actually like you."

Crap. Sebastian wanted to smack himself. No wonder Olivia felt so confused.

Viola surveyed her brother with amusement. "Now I believe you have something to say to my roommate?" Viola mocked saluted Sebastian as he went inside her room.

"Umm Vi?"

"Don't tell me your chickening out?"

"No…but your roommate's gone AWOL."

Duke paced nervously around the soccer field waiting for her to show up. At 10pm on the dot, Olivia appeared and walked towards him. "Well?" asked Duke.

"I don't know if I can do this…Viola really likes you and she's my closest friend…"

"Do you want Sebastian or not?"

"Yes but…this seems so wrong…"

"Sometimes to get the things you want, you have to take desperate measures. This is the best way. If you are right about Sebastian and Vi, this should prove it."

"Fine. We'll start tomorrow." Olivia gave a resigned sigh.

"Don't make it sound that bad Olivia, I can't be that bad can I?"

Olivia blushed, and walked up to him. "Might as well get used to it…" as she pressed her lips against Duke's.

Duke stumbled a bit, but memories suddenly flashed back, memories of why he had been crushing on Olivia for so long. They heard a gasp, as both of them saw Sebastian standing on the balcony of Viola and Olivia's shared dorm with his face pale and hurt. He rushed back inside, to tell Viola no doubt.

"Well…" said Duke uneasily, "It's begun."

Olivia nodded slowly, and shuddered as the next few weeks were going to get a lot more chillier.

WHAT DO YOU THINK…PLEASE REVIEW…

YOUR OPINIONS ARE ALWAYS VALUED. MUCH APPREICAITED.


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU TO THOSE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED- MUCH APPREICATED.

**Chapter 5:**

When Olivia woke up the next morning, Viola had already left. She glanced at the clock. 8.40. "Shoot" Olivia swore as she scrambled out of bed, and attempted to get ready for class in fifteen minutes.

After a _cold _shower, (the person before her had apparently used all the hot water), Olivia paced to her biology class.

As she entered, she instinctively waved at Viola, who glanced at her coldly before turning away. Olivia cringed as she remembered events, and gingerly took a seat next to Sebastian. Sebastian sat on his sit stonily, his face faced the front, and his eyes never even flickered to look at her. "Sebastian," said Olivia tentatively, and suddenly Olivia had a rush of anger. Why was she scared of Sebastian? She had done nothing wrong…except date the guy her best friend was crushing on…remembered Olivia guiltily. But this had nothing to do with Sebastian, sure Sebastian was playing the role of big brother, but this, _this _was taking it a bit too far.

Before Sebastian could reply, the biology teacher walked in, and with her, a new girl. All the boys visibly perked up; there was only one word for this girl: hot. Very, very hot. Steaming hot.

"This," introduced the biology teacher, "is Monique Valentine. She's new around here, so I'll need someone to show her around. Excuse me class, I let my text book in the staffroom. Please chat quietly amongst yourselves while I retrieve it."

"I'll show her around," called Andrew, his eyes twinkling, "If she'll be my _valentine_."

Viola tried to suppress a giggle, while Monique's eyes narrowed. She swayed her hips as she walked up to him, "Ewww…what are you hitting on me?" she demanded.

"Well I…ummm" stammered Andrew, losing his smile, his lips beginning to tremble.

"Well let me put a stop to that little brain fart right now. Girls with asses like mine, _do_ _not _go out with boys with faces like yours."

Duke couldn't help himself, he started chuckling, as his body shook with silent laughter.

"Jerk" spat Viola as she left him sitting at their bench to go comfort Andrew. Duke's laughter subsided immediately, as his face soften with every step that took Viola away from him.

Viola went over to Andrew's bench, and glared at Monique. "Girls who punch like me, don't need restrain to belt girls, who are bitches like you." Viola raised a threatening fist.

"Got it?" Monique gave a derisive snort and walked back to her seat.

"Thanks" whispered Andrew gratefully, as he hugged her. "No worries, Andrew" whispered Viola.

"If you need someone to be belted up, you can call on me."

Andrew laughed. "I'll make sure the first person I call."

As the biology teacher continued to call the roll, she paused at Viola's name. "Viola? Since you were new here yourself until recently, could you and your brother show Monique here around the school?"

Viola groaned quietly, only Andrew heard, and quietly laughed.

"Viola? Sebastian?" called the teacher.

"Sure, I'll show round the school" said Viola reluctantly, while trying to sound enthusiastic. Sebastian merely nodded.

"Great" beamed the teacher as she went back to roll calling.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be your lab partner today? I really don't want to face Duke right now."

"Is there something wrong between you two? Never mind I'll find out later. Hey Eunice?" called Andrew.

A girl with headgear and braces, wearing thick glasses came up, and smiled sweetly, "Yes Andrew, my _darrrrrrrrrling?_"

Trying to stifle a laugh, raising her eyebrows at the 'darling', Viola looked questionably at Andrew.

Andrew, trying hard to scowl, ended up with a grin, "Well um…_darling_ could you partner Duke today? Duke needs help with Biology and you seem to know the frog's organs _really _well so could you help him for today?"

Eunice beamed. "Really?" She breathed, her breath panting. She fluttered her eyebrows seductively in Duke's direction, and walked towards him, swaying her shoulders, and made her way towards him. As she got there, she breathed to him "I'm going to be the best lab partner you'll ever have." As she attempted to take off her glass in what seemed to be part of her seduction routine, the glasses got caught in her head gear, and let out the biggest scream.

Viola and Andrew tried not to laugh and looked away, as Duke looked at them questionably, nodding politely and gently rebuffing Eunice's advances. "It's okay," Eunice told Duke at the end of class, "My intensity scares a lot of people."

Monique caught up to Viola and Sebastian, and as took a look at them, Monique exclaimed, "Oh My Gosh, Viola you look scarily alike your brother from the back" she paused. "I think it's because of your lack of curves." Monique added cattily.

Viola hid her anger behind a smile, as she brought up her fist. "Monique, I have a date planned for you."

Monique paused. "Really?" she questioned.

"Yes. My fist and your nose!" as she swung her fist up. Duke caught her from behind and dragged her back.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" said Monique interestedly, quickly forgetting that five seconds ago, Viola had attempted to break her nose.

Viola looked up in Duke's face for a split second, and then looked away. "No. He has someone else in mind." With that Viola walked away slowly, in the opposite direction that they were meant to be going.

"Come on Vi," pleaded Duke, as he watched her walk away. He stood there, watching her until she disappeared from view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I guess it was working?"

"Working? It's ruining my friendship with Viola _and _Sebastian!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I know" Duke admitted guiltily. "Viola absolutely refuses to talk or even _look _at me."

"Can we just stop doing this? It was stupid to start with."

"Just play it out for a few more days okay, just to see what happens."

"Don't we know how they feel? Wasn't Viola's reaction this morning enough for you? I know Sebastian's reaction was enough for me."

"Yes, but we can hardly go out for one day, and break up can we" Duke said wryly.

Olivia scowled. "I guess not."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia could not avoid it any longer; she had to return to her dorm. Viola was sitting at her desk, coolly doing her homework. "Hey" mumbled Olivia weakly.

"Oh, its you" sneered Viola. Olivia snapped. It was only one day, but having to endure Sebastian, Viola and pretend that she actually liked Duke was harder than she had reckoned.

"Look I don't know what your problem is" started Olivia looking tired.

"If you already have a boyfriend, why can't you be happy for me? Isn't that what friends are meant to do? Apparently, I would have never thought I'd see that day when a boy came between us." Olivia found herself hysterical, half crying, and half screaming.

Viola shifted guiltily. At first when Sebastian told her, she had been angry at Duke. But as the night passed by, Viola remembered that Duke had a life long crush on Viola, and somehow, that information had turned Viola against Olivia too. "You know that I'm only looking out for my brother. He likes you Olivia, he likes you a lot. I know that he has been ignoring you lately but that was because he wasn't sure that you felt the same way." Viola sighed heavily.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Vi. Sure you would support your brother anyway, but you wouldn't turn on your best friend too. There's something you're not telling me. Vi, we used to talk all the time, you can tell me…"

"Okay, Olivia, you promise not to tell anyone…especially…" Viola winced "Duke. Promise?"

Curiosity erupted from Olivia, as she leaned forward to hear Viola speak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's bullshit and you know it." Sebastian glared at Duke, and refused to look up to meet Sebastian's furious eyes.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth? You're hurting more than just yourself here."

"I like your sister, okay, a lot." Duke said resignedly.

"I know that. So tell me why you're going out with Olivia?"

Duke's eyes narrowed. "Something tells me that you have more than just Viola's interest at heart."

Sebastian flushed. "No. My baby sister is miserable. That makes me miserable. And I know you're the cause of her being miserable."

"Bull. Sebastian, why don't just admit it, you like Olivia. You wanted to ask her out. You waited too long. She likes you Sebastian. Ask her out."

Sebastian looked confused. "Wait, aren't you going out with her? Unless…" Sebastian nodded understandingly. "You have to tell her. Either that or I will. In any case…Viola gonna castrate you with her teeth."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so I got jealous. Not because of who you were going out with…" Olivia raised her eyebrows. Viola blushed. "Okay…maybe just a bit. OKAY a lot. But that wasn't the major issue. Every time Justin takes me out, all we do is talk about him, his wonderful goalie skills and his chances at captaincy. And when his mates come, he always leaves me for them…" Viola sighed. "I guess I was jealous of the kind of relationship you guys had. Justin never talked to me class. Justin never…never did anything!" Viola finished her rant. "I'm gonna dump him soon." Viola smiled. "Thanks for being there for me, Olivia."

Olivia nodded guiltily. "There's something you should know. Duke and I aren't really going out. I was using him to make Sebastian jealous and he was using me to make you jealous."

Viola's eyes widened. "I guess it worked" she laughed. "But" she grinned evilly, "You have to help me get him back."

Olivia smiled. It felt good to have her best friend back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Viola," called Duke, "Can we talk? It's about the soccer game this Sunday."

Viola nodded curtly. She still couldn't believe that Duke would sink to that. Olivia had broken it off with him, and now Viola was wary of Duke. "Yes Duke?"

"Listen. Can't we just go back to the way things were? Like how we used to be? Like friends?"

"Somehow I don't think this is about soccer" said Viola sarcastically. "Just tell me the soccer details and let me go to class."

Duke winced as Viola looked less than happy to see him. He missed the happy look on her face. "You don't have to be so stubborn. I'm trying to say…trying to say… Oh you know what forget it. Friendly soccer game against Xavier, since you're first reserve, you come along in your boots too."

Viola felt bittersweet memories; she loved playing soccer, but she couldn't actually play unless someone got injured. The memories of Duke training her had seemed such a long time ago…

"By the way, how's your soccer training?" Duke ventured.

"I'm training with Justin. His working on his goal saving and I'm working on my penalty kicks. Justin motivates me so much…he really inspires me to try and kick his ass. Literally."

Duke felt stung when he heard that she was training with Justin. The enmity between the two were at an all high when Coach Dinklage had announced that the captain was to be decided between the two of them based on their performances in games.

"Anyway is that all? I'm going to be late for math."

"Yeah, sure" said Duke stumbling out of his daze. Viola looked a little disappointed; a small part of her had been hoping that Duke was going to ask her out…then remembering that she had a boyfriend now. Viola vowed to dump him, after the Xavier game.

Duke looked longingly after her, sadly, as Olivia approached him.

"I got something that might cheer you up." Olivia whispered excitedly.

"I hope it's along the lines of Justin breaking his legs…"

"Better. Viola is thinking about dumping Justin."

Duke smiled, feeling suddenly elated. Carefully trying to contain his excitement he attempted to sound casual. "Why?"

Olivia laughed. "Don't even try; you don't even sound casual, just sick. Well Viola's gonna kill me for this. Justin isn't treating her right, he keeps ignoring her…"

Duke looked angry. "Vi deserves to be treated better than that. If Justin can't see that, then he deserves to lose her. I mean she's amazing, beautiful…"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't waste that on me. Tell that to Viola." Olivia grinned.

Duke smiled. He felt he finally had his chance at last.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sebastian. Wanna go to the movies this weekend?"

"Umm….sure I guess." Sebastian smiled at the thought of Viola hearing that he was going to the movies without her.

"Great, I'll see you there. Say around eight?"

"That sounds fine."

"See you then."

"See you then Monique."

PLEASE REVIEW---

MUCH APPRECIATED.


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU TO THE AMAZING REVIEWERS- THIS FANFIC IS WOULD NOT BE FOR WHAT IT IS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS

**Chapter 6:**

"Right, come on ladies RUN!" bellowed Coach Dinklage. There was twenty minutes before the friendly game against Xavier. He noticed Viola meekly trying to hide behind the Illyria bus. "Hastings!" he roared. Viola looked innocently at Coach Dinklage. Dinklage struggled to keep a scowl on his face. "Run. Before I do something I'll regret." Viola needed no further encouragement as she raced around the field.

-------------------------------------------------------------

At eleven o'clock sharp, the Xavier team came out. Their purple and white uniform just fitted over their massive chests, their muscles bulged in the sleeves. Viola winced. This game was going to be anything _but _friendly. The killer-like looks on Xavier's faces almost proved it.

Viola was right. The Xavier boys muscled their way to the ball, pushing and shoving, grunting and screaming. Despite the pushing and shoving, Xavier never got the ball pass the half way line and certainly the ball never gave the Illyria defenders any trouble. The Illyria team scored two goals; the first from Duke, after rapid passes between Toby and Andrew, who finally passed it to Duke who scored. The second, scored by Andrew, came from Toby who went to take the corner kick, the ball curved towards Duke, and as Duke to his horror headed the ball in the opposite direction, Andrew's foot connect with the ball and the ball cannoned into the goals.

Viola jumped up elated for both Andrew and Duke, she couldn't help but secretly watch as Duke lifted up his shirt over his head to celebrate that first goal. Yes, Viola had been cheering, but as Viola suspected, her own cheering for the first goal was not just entirely due to the fact that Illyria had put a score on the board.

If possible, the Xavier team got rougher and rougher. Their desperation for a goal or just to clear the ball was driving the rulebook out of their heads. Twice did the umpire warn two players on the Xavier team for playing rough. Finally things went too far. Andrew received a kick to the head, and went down. Viola forgetting the rule book ran onto the field yelling obscene words. The umpires blew their whistles furiously, sending the player off the ground, refusing to believe his story of 'I thought his head was the ball' story. Coach Dinklage called timeout.

"Hastings" said Coach Dinklage grimly, "I'm putting you on. Don't let them get you."

"But Coach, you can't!" Duke blurted out. Viola's eye narrowed. She marched up to Duke, "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because…because…" Duke stuttered. Justin observed Duke curiously with a sneer. The way he looked at her, Justin was shocked. Did Duke like Viola as more than just friends? Time to test his theory out. "Hey baby," Justin wrapped his arms around her, "Be careful okay?" as he kissed her. Out of the corner of his eye, Justin saw Duke clenched his fist and looked glared at the ground next the kissing couple. Justin smirked. Duke wanted Viola, but couldn't have her, because she was HIS Justin mentally celebrated in his head.

"Don't worry," mumbled Viola quickly disengaging herself from Justin. She looked at Duke who looked quickly away. Feeling cut, Viola walked away. Coach Dinklage approached Duke. "Don't let your feelings get in the way of the game." Dinklage advised Duke gently.

The only drink taps in the whole field was near the Xavier bench. Viola felt wary about going so close to Xavier, but she had no choice- she was thirsty.

"Hey, look fellas, a hot chick."

"Not just a hot chick, a hot chick from the other school moron."

"So? It's not like she could play."

"This hot chick," interrupted Viola "Is going to make sure that you both never father children if you continue talking."

"Oh a feisty one, guys. This is going to be interesting." The tall player sauntered over to Viola.

"Are we related?" he asked.

"No." Viola glared.

"Want to be?" Laughter came out from his team mates as he picked her up and carried her. Viola beat his chest without any effect, if anything her hands were hurt as a result.

"You hit just like a girl" her kidnapper mocked.

"Oh yeah?" Viola smiled as she squirmed her way out of his hold. "I kick like a boy," as she kicked his forbidden zone and ran.

Viola thanked Coach Dinklage mentally in her head over and over again, as she kept running. If it wasn't for Coach, she would never have had the strength or fitness to keep running for that distance or at that speed.

As Viola reached Illyria's bench, she gasped down heavily. She went walked over to Justin, still panting. "What's wrong babe?" Justin said loud enough for Duke to hear.

"The tall blond Xavier player was harassing me" she panted, swearing. She never noticed Duke getting up and leaving.

"I'm sure he was just having a bit of fun."

Viola couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A little fun?" she demanded. "He was about to added another bone inside my body!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't let him. After all you wouldn't even let me, your _boyfriend_." Viola had enough. She gave Justin a dirty look and stalked off. "Remember the last time you walked off" called Justin laughing.

Viola flipped him the bird and stormed off, when she bumped into someone. Viola gasped. It was the boy who harassed her before, except with a very big difference. He now had two black eyes.

"Did I do that?" Viola squeaked. "I mean I kicked your balls not your eyes after all…"

"Don't worry about it. I gave him the black eyes." Duke stepped in front of her. Viola smiled at him softly. "Then I guess you heard me back there." Viola said sheepishly.

Duke grinned. "Who didn't?" Viola grinned with Duke, and she suddenly realised that she had being missing his company a lot lately…

"Did you hear what Justin said after that?" Viola ploughed angrily. Duke smiled, this couldn't be good for Justin. "Tell me."

"He said that since I would be fine since…"

"Since what babe, come on tell me" Justin came up to them.

"Since you're such a big fu…" Duke dragged her away before she could finish the sentence.

As soon as they were out of Justin's hearing distance, Viola turned to face Duke. "Why did you drag me away?" she demanded.

Duke looked amused. "Sorry if I wanted you to concentrate on the game instead of that tool over there" pointing at Justin.

"That tool" Viola informed Duke "happens to be my…" Viola couldn't suddenly finish her sentence. The look Duke was giving, clamped her throat up. Duke's face, flushed with hurt and something else unreadable, was unbearable. "Your what Vi?" He took a step towards Viola.

Duke couldn't believe she was still defending Justin after what he had said to her. "Your what?" he challenged.

Viola stuttered, "My…my" as tears crept up to her face. Duke felt a pang as he saw the tears glistening in her eyes, but he needed to know if he had a chance with her or not.

"Your… what Vi?" whispered Duke, stepping closer to her. Viola didn't realise suddenly how close their faces were. "Close the gap, Vi" Duke whispered, as Viola leaned in to kiss him…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Justin yelled. He pushed Duke back viciously. "Trying to mow my lawn Orsino?" Justin smirked, but mentally inside he kicked himself. He didn't miss the look between Viola and Duke. How could he let them get that close together?" Duke stilled looked dazed. This served to fuel Justin's anger.

"Trying to make out with my girlfriend?" Viola took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Ex girlfriend" corrected Viola. Duke snapped out of his dazed state and looked shocked. Then a smile graced his face. A smile, thought Viola, that lit up her world…

"Since when?" demanded Justin looking outraged.

"Since stood me up for your friends on our dates. Since you didn't stand up for me just then. Since you became the biggest fucking asshole I've ever seen. We're through."

"Baby wait" Justin begged, as he grabbed her hand as Viola turned to leave.

"Let go Justin" Viola simply said as she slapped him with her free hand. Justin growled as he his fingers dug deeper into her skin. Viola whimpered. "She said let go" Duke growled as Justin quickly let go of her. She slapped Justin one more time for good measure. "Come on Vi" called Duke, "Lets go." As they walked, Duke's hand crept up to Viola's hand and slipped in there. Viola flushed. Duke felt overjoyed as Viola didn't grab her hand back and interlocked her fingers with his.

Andrew was lying on the bench with several ice packs attached to his head. He looked broken. So did the Illyria soccer team. As soon as play resumed, the Illyria's team spirit was broken as their attacks were reckless, and their defence was a far cry from before, as suddenly the Xavier team surged to attack.

Justin was having a hard time goalkeeping, as the break up replayed over and over again in his mind.

"Drayton!" roared Coach Dinklage. Coach Dinklage threw his clipboard down to the ground in frustration. Justin looked up confused. He turned around as his face turned white. The soccer ball lay at the very back of his net. Not looking at anyone, Justin kicked the ball towards the other side. "Drayton," Coach Dinklage moaned. If Justin had bothered to look, Illyria no longer had any attackers; all of them were playing midfield defence and other defensive positions, except for one lone striker, Viola. Justin realised his mistake and fumed. If it wasn't for Viola…and that Orsino…

"Drayton!" Coach Dinklage bellowed as Justin jerked from his thoughts again. Feeling an odd sense of dé-jà-vu, turned to look at the net. There, again was the ball. Coach Dinklage threw his cap on the ground, jumping on it. Frustrated, Coach Dinklage called timeout. Justin groaned. It was time to face the music.

"What the hell was that Drayton" demanded Coach Dinklage. "We were two goals up and now we even! Take a break Drayton; you're having an off day...possibly." Justin looked down at his hands. Not only did he make an ass of himself, he also ruined his chances for captaincy.

"Listen up. We got 2 minutes left. We got to take one risk. An all or nothing. As soon as we got the ball we all go on the attack. Look for the lone striker, Vi, do your best. Toby you play goal. We got to win this, for Andrew." Duke spoke up, looking solemn.

"What about me?" called Andrew from his spot, lying on the bench. This lifted the serious mood from players, as smiles broke out on every player's face. Coach Dinklage looked approvingly at Duke. Justin saw this exchange and scowled. Duke had taken everything from him. Everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Illyria players went back on the field, grimly taking up their positions. A grime onslaught came from Xavier as they kept the waves attack keep going. "Intercept the ball" Duke yelled. Suddenly a loose ball chipped from the Xavier player, as Viola headed the ball. Taking control, as Viola had flashes of Duke teaching her pass through her mind. She dribbled the ball up the field, and passed of to Duke, who passed off to another player, as suddenly the whole Illyria team surged onto the attack. Tackles, upon tackles as the Illyria team fought to push the ball further up the field. Soon, the opposition's goalie got closer and closer. The board counted down from 10 seconds…

Nine seconds…the ball was kicked to Viola as she got closer.

Eight, seven six seconds, all the Xavier players were all clear from Viola.

Five…Viola kicked…nothing but air….

Four, three seconds, the goalie dived into one direction.

Two, one Viola kicked the ball the opposite direction of the goalie.

"YES!" bellowed Coach Dinklage, as the ball pelted into the net.

Viola cheered, as the ball went in. "Cesario's, on me tonight!" shouted an ecstatic Coach Dinklage.

Duke turned to find Vi, but couldn't find her. He looked around, and saw her sitting next to Andrew, locked in a tight embrace. Duke's throat tightened.

"He's looking at you" Andrew murmured to Viola. Viola looked up, and saw Duke stare at her. She waved, and Duke got a disappointed look on his face. He waved back and turned away. "What's wrong with him?" Viola asked curiously. "We won didn't we?"

Duke pondered. Viola and Andrew? Andrew was one of his best friends, and he didn't want to lose Andrew over a girl. "Hey," sneered a voice behind him. Duke turned around. It was Justin. "She'll never be yours." Justin taunted as he walked of.

"Hey," a voice greeted him. It was Toby.

"Hi," Duke said bitterly. Toby smiled.

"Ignore her, and make her jealous. She'll come round" Toby advised.

"You think so?"

"Mate I know so."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner at Cesario's was eventfully- the team took up one entire large table. Viola couldn't understand why Duke was ignoring her. Word had spread about Illyria's win through the school as girls flocked over to Cesario's to try to get at Duke, with one difference. This time Duke let them. Viola seethed as girls sat at either side of Duke, he had his arms draped over two girls, and he was flirting with a third. "Can you pass me the pepper?" yelled Viola down the table.

"Eww…you eat pizza with pepper?" Andrew, scrunched his nose in disgust.

"No…I'm going to scare away Duke's…guests" Viola grinned in reply. Andrew laughed.

Duke watched the exchange with fists clenched, as he passed Viola the pepper.

"Thank you" Viola said coolly to Duke, as their hands brushed to pass the pepper shaker. Sparks shot up both of their arms, and both of them had a harder time breathing. Pretending that nothing had happened, Duke shrugged and went back to flirting with the girls. Viola chocked, "Excuse me." As she left to go to the bathroom, Justin was waiting for her. With one hand over her mouth he grabbed her and dragged her towards the exit. "Come on" Justin growled quietly. Andrew heard the growl amid the celebrations , as he raced towards the exit. Duke heard the commotion and saw Justin drag Viola away. He looked into Viola's eyes, her eyes screamed help. He stood up, but as soon as he got out of his seat, Andrew was already there, landing a punch in Justin's face. "Next time," Andrew growled, "you're going to get more than just a bloody nose." Viola flung her arms around Andrew, and sobbed out relief. "You know," Andrew observed, "You are in my arms quite often these days."

Viola laughed as they walked back. "You know I love you like a brother."

Duke sat back at the table. The sight of Viola and Andrew was getting too much for him. "Oh my fork." Andrew cursed, as the fork dropped to his leg, very close to his crotch. "Do you want me to get it?" Viola teased. Andrew grinned. Duke scowled. The fork dropped to the floor. As Viola went down to retrieve it, so did Duke. Again their hands brushed, and again sparks raced through their arms. Their faces flushed as they got closer...

"AHEM! I have an announcement to make." Coach Dinklage's voice echoed like a frog horn and Viola jerked her face away, her face was just millimetres from Duke's face.

"I would like to induct another member onto the first strings side. Viola Hastings, congratulations." Viola got up from the table and smiled. Duke, who was still under the table, cursed. "Remember" he berated himself, _ignore_ her. Easier said then done.

Duke got up from the table and as soon as he got his face up again, a girl latched her face onto his and started kissing him. Viola stared. How could he? Pretending that nothing happened between them? I guess he doesn't like me anymore Viola thought sadly. Viola stood up. "Guys, sorry to leave like this but I got an early morning tomorrow." She got up to leave. Duke protested. "But you scored the winning goal. This celebration is basically…for you." This would have been sweet coming from Duke, if he hadn't decided on being a terrible flirt, thought Viola and she had _enough_ of that. "Besides," Duke said grinning, "Whose going to keep me company?" Viola glared at him. "You look occupied enough" she said icily.

"Night guys" she called to the soccer team.

"Night." The team echoed. She kissed Andrew o the cheek and smiled at him and walked out. Andrew stifled a laugh as he saw Duke's expression. Andrew stood up and grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. Duke's fist clenched. Had she moved on already?" Duke suddenly lost his appetite, as he glared at Andrew and Viola, outside standing very, very close together.

"Vi" smirked Andrew. "That was all for Duke's benefit, was it?"

"Andrew…"smiled Viola, "you know me too well." Andrew grinned. "I can't believe he hasn't asked you out already."

"Could you believe all those girls were all over him?" Viola glowered. Andrew burst out laughing. "You know, " he said thoughtfully, "If Duke hadn't confessed to Toby and me that he wasn't very good around girls, I would of never believed him after that display."

"Anyway, goodnight Andrew" Viola waved as she waited for a cab.

"Do you want a ride?" Duke's voice came behind her.

"No." Viola's answer was curt.

Duke sighed. He had a lot of making up to do, he knew better than to listen to a guy hitting on Eunice Bates.

"I heard everything." Duke admitted looking at Viola straight in the eye.

Viola went froze. "I know I should of, but I was trying to make you jealous too and I'm…" he got cut off as Viola cut him off and kissed him.

FINALLY Duke screamed mentally as he concentrated on kissing her back. This kiss was like no other one Duke had ever had. This one…was like a magnet attached to their lips, the attraction was overwhelming.

As Viola came up for air, she looked at him shyly, and Duke immediately folded his arms around her.

"You know…" Duke told Viola sitting on his lap, "I'm going to kill Andrew for letting that slip."

"What? That you were bad with girls?" Viola said with a teasing grin.

"Like I said I'm gonna kill…" as Viola kissed him again, her tongue getting in the action.

"What was that?" Viola asked Duke.

"Forget Andrew. I'm gonna kill Toby."

------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was surprised. Monique turned out to be more fun than he imagined. It was like she dropped the bitch in her outside of school. "Hey Monique…" Sebastian asked.

Monique smiled. "Yeah…"

"Want to go out again?"

"Um…sure." Monique smirked, she had seen the looks on Olivia's face. What till Olivia heard about this!

Sebastian smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Until then."

Olivia stood watching the whole scene from the end of the corridor. She faced the wall and started breathing, her breath came out in deep pants. Olivia's world was getting more out of control by the second…

PLEASE REVIEW- COMMENTS APPRECIATED

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE-SCHOOL HAS STARTED AGAIN.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS- I WAS ON HOLIDAY BUT IM BACK-HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN OF OR WHAT YOU WILL:**

**Chapter 7:**

Olivia couldn't take hiding anymore. She raised her head proudly as walked passed the kissing couple. Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian briefly chocked as Olivia passed him, her eyes welling with hurt as she tuned back her head and walked away. Suddenly snogging Monique seemed so wrong. But Sebastian wasn't with Olivia, no matter how many times he wished differently. So why did he feel so wrong?

Back in her dorm, Olivia's face muffled her pillow. She wanted to scream, scream so loud that Monique and Sebastian would go deaf. Why? Why, was this hurting so badly? Olivia stifled a pained expression. Why? That's it, Olivia decided, she wasn't going to fall for anyone anymore. Olivia would freeze to every emotion, and become an iceberg. Yes, an iceberg. Olivia had chosen her path. The most lonely and difficult path. The path taken by one alone.

"Duke" Viola moaned as Duke pressed her against the wall outside her dorm, kissing her furiously.

"Duke" she repeated louder. Duke turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "As much as I love doing this, I gotta get some sleep." She smiled.

Duke grinned. Finally he and Viola got together. "Ok, babe. Pick you up here tomorrow morning?"

"You better." Viola wrapped her arms around Duke's waist and kissed him lightly.

The kiss soon turned to a major, full blown make out session as they hungrily kissed each other, begging for more. They stopped as soon as they saw someone in the hallway.

"NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IN THE HALLWAY" Malcolm screeched. He walked towards them. Viola groaned. Could Malcolm get any louder?

"Yo, Malcolm shut up." Duke growled. "Just because the only decent kiss you got was from your mother."

"Well…she is decent…" Malcolm jerked his head up in horror. Viola stifled a laugh. She would spread that rumour in the morning. "Get lost Malcolm, or the next time I see your tarantula, I'll step on it!" she threatened. Malcolm looked up, angry. "You wouldn't" he hissed, as he ran away.

Viola smiled. "Now, where were we?" Duke grinned. This night was getting better and better.

Justin looked on, teeth grounded as he watched Viola and Duke make out. The very nerve of Orsino to steal her away…"I'm going to get her back" vowed Justin, "Whatever it takes."

Justin cursed as he remembered the look that Coach Dinklage had given him after the game. No blame or anger. Just disappointment. Justin couldn't take that look, it bothered him, bothered him more than it should of. Maybe it was because of the way Coach Dinklage was nodding approvingly at Orsino…?

His face flushed angrily. He wasn't only going to get Viola back, he was going to ruin Duke's life here. And the best way, of course was to get Viola back.

The next day during biology, Olivia and Sebastian worked in awkward silence. Careful, polite voices, and refusing to look at each other when it wasn't necessary. Sebastian looked uncomfortable with the silence, he was used to noise, _after all_ he grew up with Viola. Where was Viola anyway, Sebastian wondered. He saw her with Duke, standing very close together, holding hands under the table. He also saw Justin glaring angrily in their direction. "Sebastian?" Sebastian turned around, unable to believe that Olivia had finally spoken to him.

"Yes?" his voice was cool, his eyebrows raised.

Olivia saw Sebastian looking at her. She felt a stab of annoyance. _What did he want now?_ She wondered.

"Sebastian, look at me when I'm talking to you!" The voice, Sebastian winced did not belong to Olivia but to Monique. She wrapped her arms around him. "Hey baby" she said coyly. Sebastian smiled back, albeit weakly. Olivia couldn't take this anymore. "Hey," she suggested, "Why don't I clear our and you guys can make out on top of the table?" Sebastian flushed while Monique couldn't have looked more annoyed.

"Look, go find your own boyfriend why don't you." Monique said cattily.

Olivia looked at Sebastian straight in the eye. "Don't worry. I will." Sebastian's stomach lurched and looked at the floor. Olivia's face became emotionless, as she walked to Monique's former lab table.

Monique had seen the way Olivia and Sebastian stare at each other, when they thought the other wasn't looking. Monique felt a stab of annoyance cross her. What did Olivia have that _she_ didn't? She would make sure that Olivia of all people, would not get her boyfriend. Olivia had everything else. Monique was set. She would get Sebastian to completely hate Olivia. Whatever it takes.

Monique wrapped an arm around Sebastian, smiling sugarly and said, "We still up for Saturday?"

Sebastian nodded, chancing a quick look at Olivia. Olivia saw Sebastian looking at her, shot him a quick glare and looked away. Sebastian felt terrible, he didn't know why, he just did. He wasn't doing anything wrong…was he?

At lunch time Justin sauntered up to where Viola and were cuddling and ignored the feelings of wanting to grab Duke and stab him. "Viola?" Justin called, "Can we talk?"

Duke stood up and smirked, "Not on your life. Which isn't going to be for much longer after Dinklage is finished with you." Justin visibly paled. Viola smacked Duke on the arm, "He was just joking. Weren't you Duke?" she said menacingly.

Duke nodded meekly. Toby coughed, "Whipped."

Viola smiled innocently as she grabbed her soft drink and tipped it over Toby's head. Andrew spluttered out laughing, giving Viola a hi-five. Toby, looking for retaliation, grabbed his ice cream and ignoring the chills on his hand, threw it. The ice cream flew and hit Olivia, on her shirt. Toby ducked under the table. Olivia gave him a teasing smirk, and remembering Sebastian, ducked her head under the table, and grabbed Toby's face.

"Don't I look good enough to eat?" she said seductively. Toby's mouth was open and their faces got closer and closer…Olivia's face feeling the smallest twinge of guilt…oh well, too late. Coke splashed over them as Olivia screamed and Toby tried to conceal his squealing. Sebastian grinned as he held the offending Coke bottles in his arms, while adrenaline pumped inside. They were so close, Sebastian seethed. The thought of Olivia being with someone else was…

"Hey!" Malcolm protested. "No food fights in the cafeteriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he squealed as empty bottles were flung at him.

Sebastian burst out laughing until he saw both Toby and Olivia glare at him. Andrew grinned in his seat. This…though Andrew was going to be interesting. Sebastian grabbed Duke and Vi's chocolate mousse and smeared it on both Olivia and Toby's face, his fingers lingering on Olivia's. "Food fight" he said innocently.

And the chaos in the cafeteria began.

Duke laughed. Trust Sebastian and Viola to come up with a food fight. Speaking of Viola, where was she Duke wondered. He got up, narrowly avoiding a meat pie and ran out to find her. She wasn't in her room. He walked out, and as something caught his eye. A flying soccer ball. _The soccer pitch! _Duke smiled as he raced to find her. On the field Viola practising with Justin as she booted the ball towards him. "Hey Vi," he called, "You've started a massive food fight." Viola looked up at Duke. "Really?" she smiled proudly. "Piss of Orsino," Justin spat.

"Don't worry, I will." Duke smiled, "With my girlfriend." He picked Viola up and ran off the feel, giving Viola a good opportunity to stare at his butt. Duke was surprised Viola went without a fight, until he figured out why. "Viola!" he exclaimed turning pink. Viola turned to look at him. "What?" she grinned innocently. Duke laughed as he got to the more serious subject. "So what does Justin want from you?" he asked blandly.

Viola raised her eyebrows. "I thought it was obvious," she said, "He wants me to abort his baby." Duke chocked. "Are you…you know…" Viola smiled lovingly at her stupid, stupid boyfriend.

"Duke…" she trailed. Duke couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry but…"

Duke cupped her face in his hands, "Its okay, we'll get through this. First of all do you want the baby?"

Duke was so serious that Viola was trying desperately not to laugh. "Duke…I'm sorry but you're the stupidest dipstick I've ever dated."

Duke looked up shocked. Viola sighed. She WOULD have to spell this out for him after all. "Duke," she said slowly. "I'm. Not. Pregnant." Duke was stilled looking shocked. Viola sighed. "I was helping him with soccer."

Relief was the first feeling that coursed through Duke's body. Then anger. "Well the abortion joke wasn't funny" he shouted as he stalked away. Viola looked stunned. Then she ran after him. "What's wrong?" she said quietly. Duke looked at her and unwilling the anger died away. "Don't worry," he said shortly as he walked away.

"How can I not worry?" Viola shouted to his back. "When you're acting like this?" she whispered.

Justin surveyed the scene with satisfaction. Viola was walking passed, fuming. He walked towards her. "Justin, please go I really don't need you right now." Justin nodded. "Hey," he said sympathetically, "If you need to talk you know you can talk to me."

Viola nodded and walked towards her dorm. All she wanted to do was forget the entire afternoon.

Justin whistled his way to class. During English, in which Duke, Viola, Andrew and Justin shared, they started to discuss Romeo and Juliet. He knew he would have to become sympathetic later for Viola but if that's what it took for Duke to lose control that's what he would do. Life was looking up for Justin Drayton.

Duke felt sick inside. _He _wasn't pregnant but he shouldn't have blown up at Viola like that. He felt bad when he walked away, and terrible when he caught her last sentence…it sounded so lonely. It took all his self restraint to hold himself back and not wrap his arms around her. She sounded so small and lonely and it pained him to know that he was doing that to her. "She needed to know," Andrew whispered, breaking into Duke's train of thought. Duke decided. "She _would_ have to know…once she talks to me again," Duke said grimly. Viola didn't even show up to class.

"Does anyone know why Ms. Hasting hasn't granted us her presence?" asked the English teacher dryly. The teacher's eyes rested on Duke. "Oh wait, Mr. Orsino is here, so where is she?" Duke flushed as the class snickered. It only made him miss Viola more. "She's sick, Miss." Andrew volunteered. The teacher raised her eyebrows, but marked Viola sick anyway. "So who will partner Ms. Hastings in the assignment? Anyone but Mr. Orsino, that is." Duke turned red. Every time, the teacher would somehow catch Duke and Viola making out, when they were suppose to be doing their 'assignment' in the library.

"I will." Everyone turned to look at Justin, who looked back coolly to Duke's furious glare.

"Alright then" the teacher concluded. Andrew frowned. "Lay one hand on her and die" he threatened Justin.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Justin sneered.

"No, a good friend." Andrew retorted. Duke patted Andrew's back. "Come on" he motion with his hand. "Let's get out of here."

Sebastian found Olivia in her dorm. "Viola's not here." Olivia said, turning back to her magazine. Sebastian sighed. She wasn't going to make things easy for him. "I didn't come here to find Viola" he said, "Although she looks a bit upset at the moment."

"What's wrong? I better go find her." Olivia put down her magazine, "Please leave."

"Why?" Sebastian made a face at the politeness of her tone.

"So I can get changed."

"No, I like the view from here" he smirked.

Olivia suddenly closed the distance between them and grabbed his ear and whispered, "Listen Sebastian, I don't what you're trying to pull here, but let's get something straight. You have a girlfriend. So stop flirting with me. I am just about to move on so stop it. Okay? Now let's find my best friend and your sister."

Sebastian winced as she let go of his ear and his heart sank when he heard that she was moving on. "Man Olivia," he muttered, "My ears are about to drop off." He looked at Olivia.

"Out!" screamed Olivia, "Did you not hear what I just said?"

He looked at Olivia straight in the eye. "I heard everything I needed to hear." Sebastian walked away hurt and broken. He walked towards the door. "Vi's at the soccer pitch. She really needs a friend right now."

Monique wondered down the hall way, when she saw Sebastian come out one of the girl's room. "Sebastian," she called running to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling coyly. She smirked, "I didn't know you were looking for me."

Monique glanced at the door he had exited from. Room 344. That room was…Olivia's. It was also Viola's but that piece of information didn't reach to her straight away. Trying to keep her cool, she said "So, really why are you in the girl's corridor?"

Annoyed, Sebastian answered "To visit my sister."

"Really? That's so sweet, I love a family man" Monique gushed as she pressed up against Sebastian.

The door burst open. Olivia came out armed with a box of tissues and chocolate. She eyed the couple making out in disgust. "_So _sorry for…interrupting, but Sebastian, where did you say Viola was again?"

Sebastian swore mentally as Monique's curious eyes bore into his.


End file.
